wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Infestation
Infestation is Salvation’s OC Appearance Pure Black. That is the color of Infestation’s mainscales. Dark, as if you were staring into the abyss. The yellow scales on his back and stomach stand out like a sore thumb. Then, you see his wings. Red. No other word to describe them, just a pure red. His horns, spikes and talons are as black as his scales. So are his eyes. No color lurks there. Pure, round orbs of darkness. Some may take Infestation to be a strange IceWing/NightWing combination. That is anywhere from the truth. In fact, he is an IceWing/HiveWing mix. No NightWing genes in him whatsoever. Infestation is tall for his age. He seems much older, most mistake him for 11. He has thick scales and obvious muscle underneath. A broad chest and powerful tail. Of course, like most dragonets on the street, he is thin and wiry. He looks mostly like an IceWing, the same body shape and wings, but his spikes are longer, and his scales are mostly HiveWing. His neck is also slightly longer than an average IceWing. Infestation usually has a neutral expression, or a grin. He never really fidgets, just an occasional tail lash or ear twitch. His wings lay relaxed by his side, and his posture is casual. Infestation does not have any scars that stand out, but on a close inspection it is evident he does HAVE scars. He is normally dusty, or muddy. His scales don’t shine like an average IceWing, they seem more like a colored glass. He is pretty handsome, a charming smile and face, but he does not take much care to look “pretty.” He doesn’t really care. He loves on the streets, what are good looks for him? Personality At first meeting Infestation, many would call him bland. Boring, even. He really does not display a colorful personality. Sure, he cracks some pointless jokes, but it seems that there is no layers to his personality. He is pretty chill. You can never read his expression. A master at the poker face. He seems like a dragon you could push out if the way, and then HE would apologize for inconveniencing you. He shrugs when asked questions, commonly saying “sure.” Or “whatever you want to do.” He is not indecisive, he just does not care. He constantly cracks jokes, everywhere he goes he radiates sarcasm. It is sometimes difficult to tell if he is joking or serious. Serious is another emotion that is pretty rare to see from Infestation. So is angry, annoyed or impatient. His friends see him completely differently, knowing he truly is a loyal, and caring dragon. They see into most of his personality layers, and know he is smart and funny. Caring and a good listener. Sure, he is aloof and abrasive, but he does care. He cares so much he wil do whatever he can to not hirt his friends. He never tells them when something bother him, he knows they have their own problems and dismisses his own. Only his really close friends can tell when something is bothering him. Alas, even his really close friends don’t know everything about him. Infestation is brilliant. Maybe the smartes dragon in the whole city. His mind works fast, he can finish a brain teaser in seconds. Math comes easilay to him, doing advanced math in his head within minutes. The quadratic formula? No big deal. Calculus? Piece of cake. He has incredible ideas as well. His brilliance is astounding. Infestation does not think so. He second guesses everything he does and dismisses his ideas, much like how he does with his problems. He pushes aside his ideas with a joke, or quick smile. Never taking himself seriously. He believes strongly that he really is not that smart, and does well to hide his brains. Even though, his brilliance shines through. Overall, Infestation is a pretty lax fella. He can dismiss his feelings easily, and just wants to have a good time. If he is feeling down, he just grabs a friend (usually Trench) and drags them to a party, or listens to music at the center of the city. All in all, Infestation is quite an interesting dragon. History He broke out of his shell alone. In a house that was falling down around him, no one there except him. He blinked his eyes at the dust in the air and felt the instant weight of loneliness. He did not know much, but something told him this wasn’t write. There was supposed to be... someone waiting for him. No one waited, so it was up to Infestation to wait himself. Day turned to night, and Infestation heard the cream of the door. He liked up, his new eyes foggy. There was a black figure, talons groping the house for valuables. The figure saw Infestation, and walked over. It picked him up, and carried him out along with his bag full of the house’s goods. The figure who took him was a dark HiveWing called Hercules. He was an assassin and thief who lived in a small house. As Infestation grew up, Hercules raised him as his own. Hoping to make an assassin out of Infestation. Infestation lived the first six years of his life with Hercules, reluctantly learning how to mix poisons and where to stab a dragon with a dagger to ensure a kill. One day, Hercules never came back. While going looking for his adopted father, Infestation learned he was to be taken for a trial. Infestation waited at the house for a week, hoping Hercules would be released, or even escape. Hercules never came home. After that, Infestation took to the streets, worried he would be arrested next. He happened to stumble into Thug during his desperate escape, and joined the Seaside Gang. The Gang was fairly new at that time, but a month past and he recognized it as family. Then, Trench joined the gang. A female Sea/Sand Hybrid with one heck of a personality, and a gorgeous smile. Infestation and Trench bother being fairly new became fast friends. For a month hey bonded, at each other’s sides, Infestation dragging her to parties with him. Infestation felt himself falling for her, but did not know how to tell her. One day, Infestation decided he was going to tell her. He planned on waking her up at night, and going for a walk by the shore. Only, when he went to go fetch her, she was gone. Infestation went to look for her, and saw her walking down to the shore. He decided to follow. When she reached the abandoned lighthouse, he was about to call her name. But he heard someone else called it. A handsome IcceWing and SeaWing mix called to her, he had been sitting at the lighthouses entrance. Then, Trench yelled out his name. Algae. Infestation watched, they had not seen him, as Algae and Trench both melted into a hug. He saw how they looked at each other, and Infestation knew he was too late. He turbed and headed back to the Gang’s home. Dejected, but forcing himself to feel happy for Trench. If Trench was happy, so was Infestation. Relationships Hercules(Adopted Father)- Infestation loves Hercules as a father, and often forgot they were not biologically related. He really wishes he knew what became of Hercules, and if Hercules is still alive and just in prison. If Hercules is alive, does he resent Infestation for not trying to find him? Thug(Gang Leader)- Infestation really appreciates Thug. He is the stable wall the Gang leans on, and keeps them alive and together. He respects Thug and is grateful he was allowed to join the Gang. Hydra(Gang Member)- Infestation really like Hydra, and knows how much she sacrifices for the Gang. He sees the scars she tries to hid, sees her slipping out of formation to divert the attention of the guard on herself instead of the others. Infestation often tries to get her to go to parties with him and Trench, but she often refuses. Trench(Gang Member)- She was his best friend. They did everything together, causing mayhem and slipping into parties uninvited. He began to love her, and was crushed when he saw her with Alage. Now, he likes to view her more like a sister. Always there for him, and he is always there for her. Even if that means letting her be with someone else. Sizzle(Gang Member)- Infestation likes Sizzle, but he can be a bit much sometimes. Infestation often sighs around him, and feels dead after speaking with him. He needs a break from time to time. Frost(Gang Member)- Frost is the one Member Infestation wish was not part of the gang. Infestation fears for the gang‘s health when Frost is around. Infestation sees Frost doing something terrible. Maybe even hurting on of the Seaside Gang. Infestation keeps his distance and watches Frost closely. Shock(Gang Member)- Infestation does not understand Shock. He is really confusing, and even less serious than Infestation is. Infestation does think Shock can be quite funny, and is a good friend, but Infestation is just perplexed by this dragon. Dusk(Gang Member)- He loves Dusk, and would give his life for her. There is just aomething about Dusk that makes it so no one can hate her. She is sweet and tries her best, and Infestation feels protective about her. Viewing her as a younger sister. Quotes * ”Sure. I had an idea. Nah, it was pretty stupid.” * ”You... can’t read that?” * ”Was that a question or a fact?” * ”It’s not the scarf that makes you look fat, it’s the mirror.” Gallery Infestation4234.jpg|By ModernTsunmi Category:Hybrids Category:Content (SalvationTheIceAndNightWing) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:HiveWings Category:IceWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Criminal)